Fire and Ice don't mix, right?
by myrtlethemurder101
Summary: What happens when Phoenix crashes out of Loki's mirror. We're they meant do be, or forever apart
1. Chapter 1: Meet Phoenix

**Hi. this is my first fan fiction and I am sooo excited eeeeecccckkkk! But anyways so this story is about Loki and MY own character that none of you guys cant take or else...(suspenseful music)**

 **Yeah, im not that threatening in life sadly T-T. lolz**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own any marvel characters, so marvel if you even DARE try and sue me I will chop your balls of and force you to eat them while hanging over the statue of liberty and listening to Selena Gomez "Can't Keep my hands to myself" mwuahahahah )=) jk**

 **Also I wanna try to put in at least 1,200 words. how that sound let me know in the reviews.**

 **Myrtlethemurder101**

Chapter I: A Portal To Mystery

Phoenix:

"Run,GO GO GO!" some one shouted from behind the group.

Phoenix tuned around just in time to see a parasite gaining after her. Summoning her fire powers, she turned around and opened her palm and a ray of fire came out her palm, setting the parasite to slump to the ground dead. She let a small smile creep to her face as she turned around and ran,silky red hair flowing behind her,trying catching up with the group that was running.

"How much farther?" she panted to the boy next to her.

He smiled. "Not far." she yelped, jumping over a tree branch."EVERYONE WERE ALMOST AT THE PORTAL SITE." he yelled behind him.

The group was running away from the the castle of Abbadon, where they were prisoners. It had Taken a while for them to escape and it was risky, but they did it. It was only when they were they able to make it to the forest when Abbadon had realized that hey had escaped, roaring that had shaken the ground beneath them, causing monsters from the underworld to rise up to get the children back. For they possess powers that only appeared once every fifty years, and oh how he had wanted to harness their power for world domination. Rising his monsters with the help of Cide, Demon of the Dead. they would take over the Universe, and rebuild it the way they wanted to. Monsters roaming all around.

"SUMMON A WEAPON" said the girl to her right, whisking up a pair of ice katana swords.

Phoenix pulled out a foot long sick and set it on fire. It rose in the air and started spinning. Phoenix jumped up and caught it spinning it in her hand until it became a double bladed fire scythe, both ends blazing with fire.

Spinning it so it became a bright fire circle she threw it at the monster, chopping its head off immediately. Like a boomerang, the double-bladed scythe returned to its masters hand, burning bright as ever, lighting up Phoenix's long scarlet red hair and celery green eyes. Running, jumping ,and spinning the scythe, she killed at least twenty two monsters before retreating, summing back the stick that the scythe had come from sealing it securely in a secret pocket of her red leather jacket.

"WERE HERE" shouted the boy that was leading the group.

'Here" was an old castle with mirrors inside of it leading to strange and different worlds. The mirrors were indestructible, but the castle wasn't. For the wise old castle was in ruins. Parts collapsed and some parts still standing after four millennia of experiencing the first Sirens that had come here, wanting to escape the wrath of their enemies. For they were the ones who had built the mirrors to see different worlds, using obsidian, blacanium and Uru's Metal.

"I wonder if they still work." asked a white haired girl to her left, blue eyes glowing with wonder as they flew to the to of the ruins to the entrance.

"Maybe. If not, then if Abbadon catches us, he'll demolish this place and bury the mirrors in like and underground tunnel or something."said Phoenix, creating characters with her magic.

"Ha Phoenix like he could. Jodan put an invisibility spell on us before we spit up. Plus, Abbadon is to lazy to get his but off that toilet seat he sits on." she said shaking her head and smiling.

Phoenix laughed and looked to the right. A light had caught her eye. Barley noticeable. turning to the girl, she tugged her arm, stopping her.

"Look." she said pointing toward the small light. The girl, squinting, gasped and said, " I see it to, lets go." she said.

As soon as they landed, Phoenix summoned a ball of fire and shot it into the sky letting the other know they had found the mirrors.

Once the others arrived they stared the ceremony. Each mirror would light their color until they knew which mirror had their pathway. One would light up green, blue, yellow, red, and pink. As they began to chant, they started to levitate in the air. One by one they started spinning, grabbing each others hand. The mirrors started glowing a blinding white, the ancient carvings on the mirrors started to glow a blinding white. One by one the mirrors stared glowing different colors. as they let go, they each fell into their colored mirror, leading them to thier nxt place in life.

 **OMG I finally finished this first chapter. I'm so happy victory dance.**

 **Remember 1 review = free cyber cake**


	2. Chapter 2: The girl who crashed

**Hi hi guys so this is my second chapter I'm so excited**

 **Disclaimer: *sighs and pulls out gun* Marvel if you try and sue me I shall shoot you, as the infamous Dead pool said, 'right up main street' mwuahahaha**

 **Chapter II: The girl who crashed out of my mirror**

Loki sighed as he rolled his eyes,listening to Thor's hunting experience at dinner that night. Thor had apparently gone hunting with the warriors three and Lady Sif just after breakfast and they had come back just before dinner with two adult bilesnipe. As well as scars and a trail of mud from the castle entryways.

His mother had almost had a fit about Thor and his friends ruining the floor, and how they needed to see a healer and take a bath. Shooing them to the healing halls, where they had been directed to check if anything was broken.

All that had transpired an hour ago, as Loki took another bite, he suddenly felt a tugging sensation was about to occour, he just didn't know when. he turned to his mother.

"Mother may I be excused please." he asked annoyed.

Frigga looked at Loki with a knowing look, finding there was no reason to argue with the annoyed look on his face, she nodded and he exited quickly.

Loki sighed as he set himself into bed, feeling sleep tug his mind, he fell asleep.

 _ **CRASH!**_

Loki bolted upright, grabbing his dagger he headed into the living room where the noise and come from, and gasped.

There was his mirror and a body. The mirror was glowing in shards on the floor, and the person covered in glass began to stir.

He came to his senses and sprinted over to her, helping her stand as she winced in pain. she moved the hair out of her eyes, and looked into Loki's emerald green ones. he smiled as she tried to walk but didn't success as she fell on the floor, yelping in pain. His smile dropped as he walked over and helped her into the bathroom. He notice that she was started o o to sleep. Gently splashing water in her face, she jumped and looked around. He smiled and told her

"Sorry, but you need to stay awake, otherwise you might not wake up."

"Oh sorry." she stuttered, blushing.

He smiled as he walked and over to grab some bandages. As he wrapped then around her her head, she began to drift off a bit. Shaking her gently, she looked around only to realize she was falling asleep again. She sighed.

"Sorry." she mumbled

"There's nothing to be sorry about." He said, walking over to the cabinet of healing potions. "I just wanted to give you something so your not in pain in the morning."

He walked back over with a clear bottle with a liquid in it.

"Here" he said holding out the bottle. "Drink this."

She nodded her head and in one swig, she had the bottle empty and halfway down her throat, before cringing in disgust. He smiled.

"You can use the guest room in my chambers. Come, I'll help you up" he said as he supported both of her fore arms. She grasped his upper arms as she shakily stood up.

"Thank you..." she trailed off not knowing his name.

"Loki." he said smiling."And you are?"

"Phoenix." she responded as she settled down in the bed.

Loki watched as Phoenix slept peacefully before returning to his own bed. He still worried that she wasn't going to wake up in the morning. Sighing, he rolled over and sleep found its way into his head.

 **Lemme know what you guys think in the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3: Getting to know you

**Okay I an getting tired of this.**

 **Disclaimer: Okay marvel, shooting you didn't work cuz your still alive *sighs* . So I have to get you to say it .'I' 'don't' 'own' 'marvel'. Got it? Okay well then Guess I be here for a while. *sigh* Enjoy.**

 **Chapter** **III: Getting To Know You**

Loki waited for Phoenix as she put on a an emerald green dress that draped to the floor. He had told her quickly to get dressed because they were to have tea with his mother.

Frigga had been over the moon because Loki had met a girl ***Bruh My face when I wrote this sentence lol |:-/***. Not wanting Phoenix to be frightened, he said that he would bring her over to talk by tea time as long as she didn't scare her by being so happy.

"I'm ready." she said. Loki turned around and gawked at her.

Her flaming red hair (literally on fire) was flowing down her back like lava. The emerald green dress made her glowing green eyes noticeable. In her hair was a stunning piece of emerald that shone as bright as water, thanks to her hair. Her bronzed skin had a soft glow to it. She looked beautiful.

She looked at Loki in her eyes for the first time that morning where she and woken up late and found he was just about to leave. She had worried that he was leaving her, but he had told her he'd be back in an hour and to go back to sleep.

Smiling at her, Loki held his arm out and she raised an eyebrow.

"In Asgard, women grip the top of men arms. Why, I do not know."

"Uhh and how do I do that?" she asked confused.

He smiled." Here" he said, directing her arm around his. "Like that." he whispered to her.

"Now come, were late for tea."

She stared at him." Where are we going to?" she asked curious as he opened the door.

"To the gardens. It's a nice walk there." he said turning to her. But he probably guessed she hadn't heard her. For her eyes had grown wide and she was looking at everything with wonder and amazement. She whipped her head quickly to him still star struck.

"Dude,"she began. "Y-y-you live here?!" she asked bewildered.

He smiled and nodded his head. She scoffed stared at him, green eyes blazing with wonder, as she tilted her head.

As they made their way into the garden, Phoenix looked around like she had never seen this. Curious, he decided to ask her about it.

"Phoenix," he began, turning to her."How did you crash out my mirror?" he asked her staring at her with curiosity.

"Uhhhhh," she began, smiling.

He laughed. "No silly, tell me where you come from. I mean all I know about you is that you came out of my mirror and slept for 2 days." he said playfully glaring and smirking.

Phoenix rolled her eyes."Okay well how about we make it to your mother's tea thing and _then_ we talk. How's that? Also where is my fire leather jacket?!" she asked him sternly.

"Oh yeah I've been meaning to ask you, What the heck is this?!" he said pulling out a metal stick. ***where, do not ask. Its Loki ~(^v^)~***

Phoenix gasped. "Thank the sirens, I though I lost this." she said, clutching the foot-long stick to her chest."Where'd you find it!?" she asked looking it over.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "In a pocket of your jacket. Why's it so important?" he asked.

She closed her eyes and held the stick closer" You'll learn later, OK?" she said giving him the puppy eyes.

Loki sighed and smiled."Yeah,yeah fine." He said as a guard approached him.

"My Prince," he said bowing to Loki. "The Queen is looking for you for tea. Your an hour late." he said.

Loki's eyes widened." Oh Norns," he whispered grabbing Phoenix's arm. "Let's go." he said as they sprinted down the hallway towards The queen's section of the royal gardens.

 **TBC**

 **Review or I will start threatening you just like I do with Marvel**


	4. Chapter 4: Tardy for Tea-time

**Hey guys I'm back after what? like 6 hours * squints eyes and shakes head***

 **so I am trying to be a good writer by trying to post as many chapters as possible, but marvel is still trying to sue me *sighs and shakes head* oh well enjoy *skips away then stops* oh BTW this is your disclaimer so now i have to start 'go fund me' account. Lolz jk!**

 **Also phoenix outfit is inspired by Mal's out fit from descendants. The purple parts are a burgundy red, and the other colors are black. and also phoenix has the accent of Merida from Brave I just had to make this how she talks after watching brave**

 **Chapter IV: Tardy for tea**

Phoenix sprinted and chuckled as Loki put in all of his effort to catch up with her. Sighing she set her self on fire and when she cooled off, she was wearing a black and red leather jacket with triangles and a side zipper. Her leather pants were the same, except that they had small silts in them so she could put daggers inside. Her obsidian black combat boots clicked gently on the carpet. and her hair was a blazing mess it wasn't flowing like lava it looked like a fire on top of her head *** guys its my avatar picture hair *.**

Loki stopped and stared at her as she moved her hair to one side, to reveal a.. Marking on the back on her neck. He didn't get a good look at it, but it looked like a small bit of... red fire? Deciding he would ask her about it,he waled over to her and looked down at her neck to get a better look. Phoenix turned around to see Loki behind her staring at her neck. Now most people woulds have jumped, screamed, or slapped a 6'2 green eyed man staring at their neck, but most people aren't named Phoenix, who is at least 5"8, has the exact same shade of green eyes, and senses that alert her when someone is coming, just raised her eyebrows.

"What?" she asked."What's wrong?"

"Phoenix, there's something on your neck, it looks like..." he thought for a minute "A ancient marking I think?" he said trying to get a better eye of it.

Her eyes widened at what he was talking about. "Nothing Loki, don't worry about it" she said calmly. But her eyes looked distant.

He nodded and opened the door to his mothers chambers and she widened hr eyes so they looked like a little kid getting scolded for doing to something chuckled at her reaction, but soon stopped when she realized why her eyes were wide.

His mother was there with a smile on her face, but so was the All-father and his arrogant brother, Thor as well as lady Jane who looked at him with a raised eyebrow, as well as everyone else. He turned to Phoenix, who had put a mask on her face, showing no emotion and was starnig at them with a look that nearly made the All-Father squirm.

Almost. But it did Make everyone else squirm or shift.

Loki cleared his throat." Everyone, This is Phoenix. About 4 days ago she crashed through my mirror and she has been in a short coma." Phoenix," He said, turning to her and she turned to look at him,masking no emotion, which made him shift from foot to foot, clearing this throat again. "This is my Mother Queen Frigga, My father King Odim All-Father, my brother Thor, and his wife Jane Foster.

Jane looked at her with interest. "Your name is Phoenix?" Like the bird 'Phoenix'? Wow and your hair!" said Jane standing up to check her hair out as they walked over to their seats. "It-It's on FIRE! Doesn't that burn your head?" she asked bewildered.

Phoenix let a chuckle escape her as well as a smile. The way she looked made Loki gawk at her. _"She has a beautiful smile'_. He thought looking at her.

"So Phoenix," said Frigga, who was stirring honey in her tea."How did you get to Asgard and how'd you meet Loki?" she asked raising her eyebrow and smiled.

Phoenix laugh as she delicatly stirred the tea. "Um," she said taking a sip of her tea. As soon as she did,she swallowed and looked at the tea cup with curiosity.

Frigga's brows furrowed slightly. "What's wrong dear? Did the tea burn your tongue?"

She looked at the Queen. " No no no," she aid gently shaking her head, fire licking her cheek." It's just," she took a deep breath. "How much heat can these tea cups withstand? I wanna heat my tea" She said awkwardly.

Frigga Looked at her with an odd look. "A lot of heat by what I hear, why?"

Phoenix chuckled as she stood up." Well, to put it as Jodan, my cousin, used to say, ' I about to blow your mind.' she said as her hair started glowing even brighter as a flame appeared in the center of her hand. Levitating the tea cup so it was floating, she looked up to see everyone's faces in complete shock. She just smiled. The flame dissipated from her palm and she caught the tea cup, which was boiling with heat, steam floating up visibly like a dark cloud. She took a sip and smiled.

"This reminds me of the tea they would make for me back at the castle of Cyrus." She whispered closing her eyes with a smile.

Everyone's jaw dropped at what transpired. Phoenix raised an eyebrow and straed at all the faces

"Wow," she said sarcastically, looking around, at everyone."Your all shocked that I have fire powers. Haven't you seen my hair?" she joked, twirling a piece of hair in her other hand.

"Phoenix, do you spar or fight?" asked Thor, noticing muscle in her arms and posture.

She blinked, them smiled. "Back on Cyrus, before my kingdom was destroyed, I was training to become a warrior princess." she said. heating pouring another cup of boiling tea.

"Well then," Thor began,"maybe you would like to join me im sparring tomorrow afternoon." He said with a smile. " I would be nice to spar with a woman again." he said sighing.

She snickered "Well a lot of people tend to doubt me because of my size, But I have brought down Slender men before so."she said shrugging her shoulders and taking a sip of her tea.

Looking at Phoenix with a wonder, she sighed and began explaining what a Slender man was.

"Okay so a Slender man is a 15 foot tall man with no face. They roam around during the nighttime so you have to be careful. Trust me, they exist everywhere. Even here. But anyways, their faces are white, and they have tentacles on their backs and when they touch you." she shuddered, hair blazing a little brighter. Jane watched curiously at her, like she was another science experiment, which gave Loki a pissed off face. Then Jane screamed and so did Frigga. She heard Thor growl and Loki and Odin gasped at the door.

"So they look like that then?" asked Thor, grabbing Mjolinr and aiming it at the door.

Slowly Phoenix turned around and gasped. There in the door way were at least 5 Slendermen standing their. As everyone gathered weapons (except Jane), Phoenix held up a hand as the tallest Slenderman walked towards her with something in it's hand. A bottle with paper in it.

Bending down so the slender man was at face length with her, she cold smell darkness, and it reminded her of Abbadon, and dark nights, when she and Jodan, as well as others were to beaten and bloodied and scarred from the torture he had caused. Summoning a ball of fire on each hands, she levitated off the ground so the Slender man unlit she was face to face with _him_. Her green eyes were suddenly all green, as she spoke in the ancient scroll of Slender, her voice echoing as she spoke, she asked them,

 _"Why are you here?"_

Now to the rest of them, the Slenderman reminded quiet, Its faceless head began moving slowly. No one could hear the conversation except Loki, who listened carefully and amazed at the ancient sound and language of the Slender people.

" _Abbadon offers a gift for your reward. Slendermen want reward so we take you_." He replied through mind waves.

Before he could act, her lightning fast reflects acted and she swung a fire covered fist to his face. He growled and handed the bottle to her, which she took and then landed on the ground, not being used to flying, her knees bucked and she had almost hit the floor if Loki hadn't caught her.

The Slendermen watched them as she growled for them to leave. Sending out dark magic from the palm of their hands, a huge black portal opened and they stepped inside, the portal closing behind. Letting out a sigh, Phoenix looked down to see herself bleeding.

' _What the-_?' she thought to her self.

But before she could even stand, she felf herself start fading into blackness.

"Phoenix?!" she heard Loki's voice panicking.

As everyone started to surround her, her eyes landed on Loki's and the last thing she saw in those orbs was concern before she blacked out.

 **Dunn DUNNNN DUUUUUNNNNNNNN**

 **Betcha didn't expect that cliffhanger didcha?**

 **Okay so I wanted to make a monster scene and I didn't know how so I decided that I would look up some creepy monsters and BAM the slender man hit me like babe Ruth hahaha so yeah guys**

 **Read and review and enjoy.**

 **also Guys I used 1,665 words EEEEKKKK *passes out on the floor***


	5. AUTHOR NOTE IMPORTANT

**AUTHOR NOTE**

 **Okay this is important so you must read.**

 **I will not be able to post because I am headed to Virginia to go and chill with family. So that means you guys are stuck with the cliff hanger of chapter 4. sorry not sorry that I have to go But seriously I wanna stay and write but I cant Im sorry I really am but apparently mom said we have to go so**

 **but Ill b back on Tuesday hopefully.**

 **See y'all later I gotta go pack Bye !**

 **~Myrlethemurder101**


	6. Chapter 6: Mjolnir vs Cyrus scythe

***1960's batman teleportation song* Holy heavens Batman, she's back!**

 **Halla everyone I'm back. Now lets get on with the funny disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: MARVEL I FUCKING SWEAR IF U TRY TO SUE ME...*terminator voice*I will kill everyone you love.**

 **Marvel:...THE FUCK your a terminator! Avengers assemble *troll face lol***

 **Me: BRB enjoy the story.**

 **Chapter 6: Mjolnir vs Cyrus' double bladed scythe**

Phoenix woke up with a headache.

Groaning, she sat up and looked at her surroundings.

She was back in the chambers Loki had lent her. She blinked as she looked around to see what time it was. It was nearing noon, so she grabbed her foot long rod and walked out.

She was a little taken back by the gold on the castle. Consuming all she had ever seen in her life was pitch black, she stared at the walls, letting her feet take her wherever.

 _CLANG!_

Phoenix gasped and jumped. She walked down the corridor to see Thor and a black hair woman who reminded her of Loki sparring. She watched them from the doorway. But as soon as Thor saw her, he lit up.

"Phoenix, your awake." he said walking over to her.

She raised and eyebrow and blinked,meeting him halfway." Yeah" she said, "umm...how long was I out?" she asked pulling her hair into a ponytail.

Thor blinked." Three days." he said as they walked over to the training grounds.

The dark haired woman raised an eyebrow at Thor and Phoenix. "Thor," she said. "Who is this?" she asked a little icy.

Phoenix caught it and narrowed her eyes slightly. Not one person caught her narrowing them. She made her face like a diamond mask, showing no emotion.

Thor smiled." Lady Sif, meet Lady Phoenix. Lady Phoenix, meet Lady Sif. Now come meet the others."

Phoenix blinked and her hair started to burn brighter, causing her to light up.

Thor frowned." Phoenix, are you okay?" he asked, stepping forward.

She nodded and cooled herself down."Sorry," she said running a hand through her hair. " It's just," She blinked "Where I came from, people, uh, didn't really call me a lady." she said smiling at the memories and fiddling with a small ball of fire.

Thor frowned." Why wouldn't they?" he asked bewildered.

Phoenix chucked." Well I was always running after the boys and daring them." she smiled sadly." But that was all before he came" she whispered sadly.

"Who came?" he asked.

"Huh?" she said."Oh uh nobody. Just forget it okay." she said smiling. Thor nodded.

"Hey well since Im here," she said, grinning and pulled out her metal rod. "How about we go a couple rounds." Thor grinned.

"Let us emerge in battle practice" he said, summoning Mjolnir.

"Yeah well, I might kick your butt so be prepared." She said as they walked over to the training grounds. She patted him on the shoulder. He smiled as he prepare Mjolnir. Sif and the warriors three had come over to see hat was going on.

"I'll bet you anything I kick your butt." she said.

"Mmkay, but prepared. Mjolnir is made of uru's metal, meaning it's nearly unbreakable." he said.

Phoenix smiled as she lit the stick up. she tossed it in the air as it spun in a circle, expanding she caught the staff in her hand and twirled it around her, as the flames swooshed by her, they hardened into metal and were set on fire. She smirked as her emerald eyes lit up.

Thor looked at ht e scythe in amazement. Phoenix chucked.

"Lets see how much heat Mjolnir can handle." She spun it one more time, so now, one side was behind her, and the other in front. "Your move."

Thor struck by swinging Mjolnir with all his might. Phoenix ducked as she dodged a blow from the hammer. As she swung the blade to him/Thor hit it with all his might, sending it back to Phoenix, who caught it and sent a fire ball right back, which Thor swung back. Phoenix swung the scythe and Thor swung Mjolnir, their weapons met and then all of a sudden, they were flying through the air and an explosion could be heard.

When Phoenix stood up to retrieve her scythe, which had formed back down to a foot long rod, she looked at Thor's hammer and gasped.

Mjolnir... had a crack in it.

 **Dun...DUNN...DUNNNNN! What an epic cliffhanger hahahahaha you guys thought I was gonna say more well nope. Review and maybe I will have the next chapter up by tomorrow...what a cliffhanger haha.**


	7. Chapter 7: Reconnected with the past

**Helllo everyone you thought I was dead didn't you. Well I came back from the dead to give you all another chapter**

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

 **Me: what the...WHO IS IT!?**

 **Marvel: OPEN UP THIS IS SHIELD, WE HAVE NOTIFICATION THAT YOU ARE TRYING TO OWN THE AVENGERS!**

 **Me:*grabbed laptop* yikes *runs down the street with an angry mob of shield agents.***

 **Me: Lemme outrun these guys. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter VI: Connected with the past again.**

Phoenix blinked, then looked from the scythe to the hammer in awe. Cyrus' flames were powerful yes, but this?!

'Oh dragons breath what have I gotten myself into?' She though in panicked.

She walked over to Thor,who was out cold. Phoenix yelled and jumped on his chest to wake him, but it only resulted in more snores.

So she did the only thing left in her brain.

Kicking him in the balls.

 _ **Thwack**_!

"Oooooowwwww" came the response from Thor, as well as him gripping his pants in pain. Phoenix raised a red eyebrow and rolled her eyes.

"Jordan took that better than you." She said, her feet hovering off the ground and levitaing over Thor. He winced at her.

"PHOENIX!" Loki yelped. She waved.

"What happened?" he asked. she blinked.

"Me and Thor were sparring and I uh-"

"SHE BROKE THOR'S HAMMER!" Sif yelled.

That got Thor moving. He ran to the battle field and picked up his hammer.

There, in the top of it was a crack shaped like a lightning bolt.

Phoenix walked over, gently spinning the scythe, its flames whooshing with her hair. she smiled apologetically, but was stopped when Thor shouted.

"Mjlonir has never looked better!" He declared. Phoenix, dumbstruck, stated at him.

Before she could reply, Thor struck her in a bone crushing hug.

"OWWW THOR!" She cried, looking at her bandaged arm. Thor smiled apologetically

"Its fine." She exclaimed brushing it off as she turned to Loki.

* * *

As everyone cleared, Loki's and Phoenix walked to the great library. Phoenix had always loved books. Before he had come and destroyed her world, she remembered sitting in the library with Jordan, practicing new spells for her fire powers.

But they had been taken, and the great hall was burned to he ground. Cyrus no longer stood as the grand empire it once was when she was a young child. It had fallen to the hands of Cide, ruler of the dead and now she sat on the throne like it was hers.

Phoenix's blood boiled at the though and her hair went up in huge flames, her green eyes lighting a green fire from them. Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Phone is are you alright?" He asked. She closed her eyes and her hair went down, cooling her temperature to at least 700° Fahrenheit. When she opened her eyes, she turned to him, her messy hair falling I her face. She smiled.

"Just...thinking." She said. Loki smiled.

"Careful or you might burn something the way you think." Phoenix rolled her eyes.

"Haha." She said as she stood to stretch. She walked around to get another book. When she came back, Loki was waiting.

"Phoenix," he began. " was wondering if you could tell me a little bit more about yourself. " she blinked as she put the books on the table.

"Well what do you wanna know?" She asked. He though for a moment before they both sat down.

"Who are you, where your from, how you got through my mirror." She snickered at the memory. "Everything if it's okay with you."

"Okay well, I was born somewhat around 2,000 years ago, so I'm pretty old, but young in human years. About 20 I think. I am the daughter of Libra, the queen of Cyrus, which makes me a princess and next in line for the throne. I have an older brother named Jordan, and I was supposed to have another sister, but she died while my mom was pregnant. We were devastated. I was born with fire powers, because Cyrus is the Queendom of fire and fire breathing dragons. Its where dragons were originally from. But they spread across the universe.

Anyways, so I was about 4 or 5 when a vile creature named Abbadon attacked. He killed my parents and took us. Jordan was about 6. She. We got there, not only was our realm attacked, but all the realms. The Terra realm, The Aqua realm, The Wind realm, My realm, the Fire realm, and some other that can't come to my mind." She said.

Loki's eyebrows were up in his hair by the time he finished. She smiled.

"Well if that's it, I hafta go. I wanna see your mom, then I wanna spar a little. Can't let Cyclopes not spin." She said.

"Who's Cyclops?" Loki wondered. She tossed with the rod up in the air. Flames engulfed it before a dagger landed in her hand.

"This is Cyclops, the weapon of Cyrus. It can only be wielded by heir to the throne of Cyrus." She said, placing it in her pocket. Loki stood up and smiled.

"Well let's go see my mother." He said as they walked out the library.

* * *

A creature sat on his black obsidian throne. He had killed almost everyone that came near him.

"My lord, we have found the children of Cyrus." The creature, its face as white as a sheet of paper said.

The creature turned its ugly face to reveal black teeth and blood red lips. It smiled.

"Where do they rest?" He asked from the throne. Its eight arms helping it stand on its hooves feet. The messager shook slightly.

"The prince rest on earth, and the princess," he gulped.

The creatures lips turned I to a snarled. "Where is she?!" It asked, his breath reeking of death

"She rests on Asgard, where your brothers infinity gauntlet rest." He whimpered. The creature smiled

"Then its time we pay Thanos a visit, shall we?" He asked.

Across the galaxy the mad Titan turned his head and nodded. "I will be expecting you, brother Abbadon."

"As shall I." Came the reply in his head. Thanks smiled.

* * *

 **Ok guys so how was this cliffie? Good bad nn a little bita both? Well let me know in the reviews!**

 **Loki's joke was cheesy if you like it, let me know in the reviews too.**

 **-Myrtle he he 😏**


End file.
